Network gateways rely on various techniques to receive, validate, and forward data (e.g. network data frames) from a sending system to a receiving system over a network. Exemplary techniques include store and forward switching and cut-through switching. A network gateway can avoid forwarding data containing errors by fully validating the data before it is forwarded (e.g. using store and forward switching). However, this introduces latency into the network. Conversely, if a network gateway begins forwarding data before validation is complete, the network latency may be reduced at the cost of introducing secondary measures to handle invalid data (e.g. using cut-through switching). Such techniques are preferable in network environments for which it is highly desirable to achieve the lowest possible network latency, such as buying and selling securities on stock exchanges. However, in some of these environments, there may be technical, regulatory, contractual, or policy limitations on the nature and scope of the allowed secondary measures.